Riding St George
by Athena mou
Summary: Lady Mary Crawley is struggling with how to address her concerns about their love life to Matthew. Isobel notices a change in Mary and finally confronts her which leads to Mary taking new initiatives. Prompt response fic.


**Pairing**: Lady Mary Crawley/Matthew Crawley. Featuring Isobel Crawley (self-proclaimed Edwardian Sex Therapist)

**Rating**: NC-17  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: all seasons. Set in the future. Mary and Matthew have been married for about six months.

**Prompt**: _Mary and Matthew find that it is much easier for Mary to be on top due to Matthew's back problems. Transparent excuse/request for smut. If you can work in that Mary or Matthew is complaining about trouble in the bedroom and it ends up being Isobel who suggests trying the new position, I would love you forever (because nosy/advice giving Isobel is my everything). From Anonymous, posted on mmmondaymadness Livejournal._

**Summary**: Lady Mary Crawley is struggling with how to address her concerns about their love life to Matthew. Isobel notices a change in Mary and finally confronts her which leads to Mary taking new initiatives.

**Note**: In Victorian England they minted many (to us) odd expressions for positions and sexual touches, ex. Tipping the Velvet, and Riding St. George. Riding St. George refers to the woman being on top. I assume that Isobel would be familiar with some of these expressions, yet Mary would not.

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Riding St. George**

Lady Mary Crawley stood by the window in the parlor at Crawley House, her home of six months. It was late winter and everything looked dreary outside, suitably mirroring Mary's internal turmoil. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

Isobel stopped in the doorway and just watched her daughter-in-law for a moment before briskly crossing the floor to where Mary was standing.

"Mary dear, this has been going on too long. Please tell me what is wrong."

Mary shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself. "I cannot. Please do not make me."

Isobel's expression hardened and she gently grabbed Mary's elbow, steering her over to the small sofa. They sat down next to each other. Isobel noticed how Mary clasped her hands together so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Is it Matthew? Has he done something? Said something? Is that why you do not feel that you can confide in me?"

Mary's head snapped up and she stared at Isobel in almost panic. "You are his mother. What transpire between husband and wife cannot, _should not_, be shared with his mother," she said stiffly.

"Mary," Isobel said patiently. "I'm a nurse. I'm certain that whatever it is that troubles you, I can handle it."

"Honestly, I am not sure I can handle telling you," Mary said in a voice so sad it tugged at Isobel's heart.

"Let me close the door while you gather your thoughts," Isobel said, patting Mary's arm.

Mary nodded and watched her cross the floor to securely close the door. Matthew was at work so it was only the servants at home at this hour, but still, privacy was greatly appreciated.

"Now then," Isobel said and cupped Mary's chin. "You are going to take a deep breath, and then you're going to tell me what is wrong."

Mary met her eyes and finally sighed and looked away. "I fear that we will never have children."

Isobel frowned. She had heard the unmistakable sounds of her son and his wife being intimate on numerous occasions. "Why on earth not? You two seem to be sharing a bed often enough for it to be quite a possibility."

Mary's head snapped around and she blushed furiously when she realized that Isobel was aware of their intimacy. "It is just that Matthew prefers to lead," she mumbled. "And with his back…" Mary made a sound as if she was in pain. "I cannot, Isobel. Please do not make me."

"Am I understanding it correctly that my son has difficulty to perform in the bedroom?"

Mary nodded unable to look at Isobel.

"In what way?" Mary stared at her. She had not expected Isobel to pursue the conversation beyond this point. "Is he unable to get aroused?" Mary shook her head. "Then what is it?"

"He seems to be unable to complete the performance," Mary said, her cheeks burning. "His back causes him a lot of pain and it seems to be extinguishing the passion." She sighed. A second later she smiled at Isobel. "He is so gentle and so loving towards me, that I cannot push him, in regards to this. He always makes sure that I am satisfied, even if he is not."

"Have you tried touching him? Helping him complete that way," Isobel asked, looking intently at Mary.

Mary shook her head. "He turns away from me in frustration and does not want me to."

"I see. You do know that a woman can help her husband by touching his manhood with her hand or her mouth, or both?

Mary blushed and nodded. "I have touched him of course."

"Have you tried using your mouth and perhaps engage in a Riding St. George?"

Mary stared at her as if Isobel had grown a second head. "I have not. I am afraid I do not know what Riding St. George means."

"Encourage him to lie on his back, dear. Then you will stimulate him with your hand, or perhaps your mouth, or both. When he is ready you will straddle him and lower yourself onto his manhood. This way you can control the movement and the speed of the engagement. It should make it easier on his back since you will be doing most of the work. The sight of you should stimulate him further."

Mary knew her face must be a deep red by now. No one had ever spoken so frankly and graphically about these things with her before, not even her doctor. She nodded slowly.

"It sounds like an interesting option," she said softly. "If only I can get him to agree."

"Perhaps you can say that it is a gift for him? Or you could ask him to give up his power to you." Mary frowned, confused. Isobel sighed, reminded again of Mary's sheltered upbringing. "Mary dear, many couples find a change of power in the bedroom to be delightful. Things can get stale after a time. You have only been married for a few months, so you have not experienced it yet, but you probably will at some point. A little role-play from a favorite novel, or making your partner unable to move by tying him up before pleasuring him can sometimes make things very exciting."

Mary coughed nervously. "I do not know if Matthew would let me tie him up in bed," she said with a little chuckle.

"Probably not now, but perhaps someday. For now, perhaps you can ask him to just lie back and enjoy your touch? Make him close his eyes, and then caress him and touch him until he is ready for you. Put his hands on your waist; let him help guiding you as you move on top of him. Or if you prefer, have him stroke your thighs. If you like to have him touch you, then place his hand against you, and his fingers on your clitoris."

Mary covered her face in her hands and whimpered. "Isobel, this is too much."

"Nonsense girl. You are a married woman. It is a well-known fact that men are not necessarily the best and most knowledgeable when it comes to satisfaction in the bedroom. Women have shared advice and recommendations with each other for centuries, all for the purpose of harmony in the bedroom and to ensure a happy marriage."

Mary nodded and took a deep breath. She looked up when Isobel took her hand, returning the smile Isobel granted her.

"Mary, please know that you can talk to me about these things. I will never say anything to Matthew. Yes, he's my son, but you are my daughter now. I know how much you love him and that you want to make him happy. I also know how he absolutely utterly adores you."

"Thank you," Mary smiled and squeezed Isobel's hand.

"I will help you as much as I can. And Mary," she said and waited until Mary looked at her. "This will be our little secret. I do not wish for Matthew to know that I am aware of his shortcomings."

"Of course," Mary said quickly.

Isobel smiled and patted her hand. "I think we could both use some tea. Will you be so kind and ring for it?"

Mary laughed and nodded. Gracefully getting up, she rang the bell.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mary was more than a little nervous that evening. Dinner had been a lovely experience since it was just the two of them. Isobel had made herself scarce, inviting herself to dinner up at the big house. It had been a very romantic and intimate affair, come to think of it. Mary wondered for a moment if Isobel had told Moseley to use more candles than usual. She chuckled at the thought.

Having dismissed Anna a few minutes earlier, Mary was finally alone with her thoughts and nervousness. The bath she had taken before dinner had relaxed her and given her time to think about what Isobel had told her. She blushed at the thought of making love to Matthew. It did sound almost improper to straddle his body in such a manner. Then the thought of his hands on her crossed her mind and she shivered in anticipation. Getting up she slipped into bed.

Mary had barely pulled the duvet over herself before Matthew entered the bedroom. She smiled at him and he eased under the covers next to her. His eyes widened when he realized that she was naked.

"Darling, this is quite a delicious surprise," he said and laughed, pulling her closer.

"That pleases me," she mumbled against his lips.

Matthew chuckled when he felt her unbuttoning his shirt. He eased out of it and pulled her in for a kiss. It still amazed him how they could go from warm comfort to intense passion in only seconds. He moaned softly as she stroked his side and back when he leaned over her. Kissing his way down her slender neck he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. She sighed and caressed his hair. After a moment she squirmed under him which he had learned meant that she wanted him to touch her intimately. Matthew ran his palm up the inside of her soft thigh feeling her legs open to him. As expected, his fingers were instantly covered in her essence when he brushed over her silky folds. Her high-pitched whimper made him grin as he knew how much she enjoyed being touched like this. Stroking her and circling her little pleasure spot he felt her tremble more.

Suddenly overcome with a desperate need to hear her scream as she reached her peak he moved down on the bed and pushed her legs up. Matthew groaned in pleasure as he pressed his lips against her. A few long slow strokes caused whimpers and trembles from Mary. Knowing what she liked and feeling how close she was, he flicked his tongue over the clitoris. She gasped and he felt her fingers in his hair again, rubbing gently against his scalp, encouraging him on. He sucked her little spot into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. Mary let out a little scream and bucked under him. Holding her against him he kept stroking and sucking until she went limp in his arms.

Matthew smiled at the sight of her, chest heaving, face flushed, shivering now and then as tiny aftershocks rippled through her body. She was stunning. He moved away from her and pulled off his pajama bottoms. Just as he was about to stretch out on top of her he felt himself being pushed down on the bed. He stared up at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Not at all, darling," she said and smiled at him. "You make me feel so loved and desired. I just wish to make you feel the same. Will you let me?"

He smiled at her and nodded. Relaxing on the bed he watched her sit down next to him. He stroked her soft thigh and rested his hand on her hip. She took it and kissed his palm, then sucked his index finger into her mouth. She giggled when she could taste herself on him. Matthew laughed and shook his head.

"You never cease to surprise me, Mary," he said fondly. "I am so pleased that you enjoy intimacy."

"Of course I do," she said and laughed. "I know you love me and that makes me feel free to express my feelings for you. Surely you feel the same," she said softly and rested her hand on his stomach.

"I do," he mumbled.

"Then close your eyes and let me show you how much I love you, how much I desire you."

His eyebrows shot up at her request. Noticing her challenging look he grinned and nodded. As requested, he closed his eyes.

"I do not promise not to peek," he teased.

"You will do no such thing, Matthew Crawley," she said sternly. "Not until I say you can."

Matthew laughed and moved his hand that was still on her thigh higher and rubbed her soft buttocks. She giggled and squirmed a little. He laughed and ran his palm over the cheek. It was interesting to experience her only through the sense of touch. Then his hand was gently but assertively removed.

He felt her hair tickle his shoulders before he felt her lips against his. He smiled into the kiss and groaned in pleasure when she stroked her tongue against his. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. A moment later she squirmed out of his hold and planted kisses over his shoulders and chest. Her warm hands stroked over him, slender fingers tracing patterns of love, igniting fires in their wake. He sighed and moaned as he tried to anticipate where her mouth and fingers would go next.

When he felt her fingertips ghosting over his manhood he let out a deep groan of pleasure. He always enjoyed it when she touched him. He smiled blissfully and nodded when she started to stroke him steadily.

"Oh, Mary."

Mary giggled and kissed his stomach. He let out a gasp when her soft cheek bumped against his manhood.

"Dear God!" he exclaimed and shook.

"Do you enjoy the feeling of my hand, my darling?" Mary purred,

"Yes! Yes, I definitely do," he said with another gasp as her hold on him tightened a little.

"Good," she said huskily and her breath caressed his aching manhood causing him to groan. "Very good."

Matthew's eyes were shut so tight it was almost painful. He gasped and moaned as she kept stroking him. Then her hand stilled. He was just about to ask if something was wrong when he felt the soft hot wetness of her mouth surrounding him, her tongue stroking around the tip of him.

"Good Lord in heaven!" he cried out and his entire body shook from the experience.

Mary smiled pleased and kept moving her mouth over him in this most intimate of ways. She could not for the life of her understand why they had never tried this before. He felt so smooth and warm. Alive. She hummed in approval when she felt him caress the back of her thigh and then slowly stroke between her legs. He groaned as she moaned around him.

"Oh Mary," he whispered.

She pushed against his hand and he stroked deeper, faster. His manhood felt firmer in her hand and it twitched when she let him slip out of her mouth only to wrap her lips around him again a few seconds later.

"Mary," he gasped and grabbed her arm. "I do not wish to emit in your mouth."

Mary pulled off of him and turned around. Facing him she straddled his waist. His mouth fell open when she grabbed him and slowly eased down on top of him.

"Open your eyes, Matthew," she whispered and ran her hands over his stomach as she eased up again.

Matthew's eyes flew open and he just stared at her. She looked magnificent. Like a Valkyrie or an ancient Roman goddess, as she moved slowly on top of him. He groaned loudly as she eased down again. God it felt good!

Mary took his hands and placed them on her waist, holding them there for a moment. She moved a little faster and his grip tightened. She rested her hands on his chest trying a new angle. They both moaned as she slid over him. She felt his fingers slip between them as she eased up. She shifted and put her palms on his thighs. His hand grasped her thigh tightly while the other stroked over her, increasing her pleasure.

She peaked first, crying out as she clenched hard around him. She kept moving while squeezing him. Matthew stared at the beauty of her passion. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down hard on him and roared out his release as he felt himself emptying inside her. She collapsed on top of him and they just stayed like that for a long moment, catching their breaths. Finally she slid off him and curled up next to him, her leg and arm slung over him. He tilted her face up and kissed her.

"Are you pleased?" she whispered.

Matthew laughed and nodded. He tugged her closer and she nuzzled his neck.

"How on earth did you come up with the idea?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," she purred. He gave her a look and she giggled. "I just thought that turning the tables might be very rewarding for you. It always is for me the other way."

He smiled at her. She was so full of life and her eyes sparkled with joy. "Perhaps it is time to expand our options?" he teased and kissed her. "This first try was most delightful."

Mary laughed and sighed contentedly when he pulled the covers up over their cooling bodies. Inching closer she whispered in his ear.

"I have a couple of other ideas. Do you wish to hear them?"

Matthew's eyes flew open and he swallowed hard as he looked at her.

"Dare I say yes?"

"Oh darling," she purred. "I am sure you will find them brilliant and very rewarding indeed."

Matthew laughed and shook his head. He kissed her softly and nodded.

"So, tell me about these ideas of yours."

And she did just that. Matthew lay awake contemplating her words long after she had fallen asleep. He felt his face burn and his manhood twitch in anticipation. He could hardly wait for them to try out some of her new ideas.

THE END

...

..

.

_Thank you for reading. Please feel free to share your thoughts._

_I live for reviews!_


End file.
